Conventional lead-acid chemistry has several characteristics that limit their performance as an SLI (starting-lighting-ignition) battery in vehicles. In cold temperatures the capacity and ability to supply power for starting is significantly reduced. In temperatures above 120° F. lead-acid batteries can be damaged. Depending on how the battery is used its life can be relatively short necessitating frequent replacement. High starting currents and deep cycling are factors that contribute to reduction in cycle-life of batteries. This type of use is seen particularly in diesel military vehicles and semi trucks. Although there is a recycling infrastructure in place for lead-acid batteries, there is a significant environmental impact from the manufacturing and disposal of SLI batteries.